Chacun ses goûts
by Felinia
Summary: Traduction. Histoire originale de Raven. Sappho. Harry et Hermione se laissent aller à leurs désirs après la guerre. Ils dirigent maintenant un club très spécial. Comment l'arrivée de deux hommes qu'ils connaissent va-t-elle changer leur nuit ? Warning : âme sensible s'abstenir, un peu de BDSM. Contenu sexuel explicite, vous êtes prévenus ! HG/SS et HP/LM. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et l'histoire en elle-même appartient à Raven. Sappho, et je ne fais que la traduire pour vous.**

_Note de la traductrice :_ Une nouvelle petite fic pour vous, qui fera trois chapitre. Il est bon de préciser qu'elle ne devait en faire qu'un dans l'esprit de l'auteur originale, et qu'elle en a rajoutés deux autres après de fortes demandes. Raven. Sappho a un style très particulier que j'ai essayé de rendre ici, très ardu à traduire mais très beau à mon sens. J'en profite pour vous prévenir, ce n'est pas la fic la plus hardcore sur terre, mais c'est quand même très explicite, et ça parle de BDSM, alors si ça vous choque, demi-tour ! Sinon, bonne lecture ^^

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione sourit en sentant l'odeur revigorante de la peau humaine, du cuir, de la fumée et des fruits. La foule de corps sur la piste de danse, les couples qui s'isolaient, chacun avec son partenaire, ancien ou récent, jeune ou vieux, habituel ou pour une nuit... tous en même temps se dirigeaient vers les salles privées du club pour la nuit. De son club. De leur club.

Après la guerre, ils avaient tous lutté pour trouver un sens à leur vie, pour surmonter les pertes sans fin, et pour envisager leur futur. Quand on a vécu chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, il est difficile de revenir à quelque chose qui nous semble totalement étranger. Une vie « normale ». Hermione aurait aimé comprendre le sens de ce mot, mais parfois, elle ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Mais, que ce soit normal ou non, c'était ça, sa réalité. Sa vie. Une vie qu'elle aimait et ne voulait jamais quitter.

Elle avait pleuré ses parents, qui, en dépit de tous ses efforts, étaient morts seulement quelques jours après la bataille finale. Dans un accident de voiture provoqué par un chauffard alcoolisé. Elle avait pleuré la perte de ses amis et de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Harry aussi, la seule personne qu'elle avait aimé comme un meilleur ami, avait pleuré. Le premier, Ron les avait abandonnés, pour échapper à la réputation qui lui collait à la peau, celle d'être 'l'un des trois'. Et lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé leurs projets à sa famille, elle les avait abandonnés aussi. Le cœur d'Hermione lui faisait mal quand elle se disait que si elle croisait Molly dans la rue, elle l'ignorerait probablement. Mais elle savait que c'était encore pire pour Harry, qui avait considéré les Weasley comme sa deuxième famille.

Ça avait commencé comme ça. Dans les mois qui avaient suivi la bataille finale, Hermione et lui avaient pleuré, ils avaient bu, ils avaient déménagé ensemble au Square Grimauld, puisque l'Ordre n'avait plus besoin de quartier général. C'est là qu'étaient venus les premiers reproches de Ron, et les sensibles suggestions de Molly, comme quoi Hermione devrait se marier, de préférence avec son fils, et avoir rapidement un enfant.

Hermione renifla d'une manière peu distinguée, et finit son verre de whisky en pensant avec un sourire à ce qu'elle avait maintenant... Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, même si cinq ans avaient passé. Ça avait commencé par un verre dans le pub du coin, puis un passage au club, et elle avait rapidement acquis le titre d'Etudiante la plus Célèbre de l'Angleterre Magique, à force d'aller au club, toujours accompagnée de son meilleur ami. Ça ne semblait pas suffire à Harry. Ils avaient survécu, ils pouvaient continuer à vivre, et c'était ce qu'ils faisaient. Tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Voyager, boire, sortir, avoir une vie sexuelle et amoureuse... ils avaient pris le taureau par les cornes et s'étaient donnés à fond. Un voyage à Ibiza tous les ans, une cave à Whisky chez eux... c'était maintenant leur réalité.

Mais, surtout, ils avaient écouté leurs désirs. Ils aimaient tant aller au club, alors ils avaient décidé d'un acheter un à leur image. Le '_Cuir_' était l'endroit le plus sûr de Londres, et peut-être même de l'Angleterre, pour tout sorcier dominant, soumis, et pour ceux qui aimaient aussi alterner un peu. Une nuit, ils étaient entrés par hasard dans un petit club, et tout un monde s'était ouvert à eux. Harry sur une imposante croix Saint André. Pour Hermione, c'était avec la caresse des cordes. Pendant la guerre, être attachés signifiait pour eux qu'ils allaient sans doute bientôt mourir. Maintenant, c'était ce qui les maintenait en vie. Et Hermione, avec son meilleur ami, avait décidé de trouver sa place dans le SM, et de transformer artistiquement une vieille maison en un véritable club, avec ses propres règles et ses salles privées pour toutes les expériences. Leurs choix les avaient isolés du reste du monde et des gens qu'ils connaissaient, mais ils étaient heureux maintenant.

« Tu sembles contrariée. Je n'aime pas ça. Quelqu'un a encore volé dans nos réserves de lubrifiant au fruit ? » dit Harry en riant à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me surprendre comme ça. » Elle fit claquer sa langue en observant le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

Harry s'appuya sur la balustrade de leur balcon privé pour observer la foule en souriant. « Ne me dis pas que tu as encore ta baguette sur toi. Où l'as-tu mise, cette fois ? » demanda-t-il en cherchant des yeux son holster. Tout ce qu'il put voir, ce fut un short en cuit et un bustier doré.

Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil et secoua la main, ce qui fit apparaître le holster sur sa cuisse, et sa baguette rangée à l'intérieur. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne la vois pas qu'elle n'est pas là, » dit-elle. « Et, au fait, j'aime bien ta tenue. »

Elle se réjouissait secrètement de la confiance en lui qu'avait acquise Harry au fil des ans. Il était toujours petit, pour un homme, mais ses muscles bien dessinés étaient visibles sous sa chemise blanche à peine boutonnée, et ses cuisses fines moulées dans un pantalon de cuir noir devaient faire tourner les têtes.

« Si je n'étais pas aussi impatient de retrouver quelqu'un d'autre, tu serais mon premier choix. » dit-il en appréciant sa beauté. Il se souvenait de ces moments où leurs visages étaient ternes, il leur avait fallu des mois pour changer ça. Mais il pouvait dire maintenant que son amie était on ne peut plus radieuse. Elle avait de belles courbes, et ses cheveux, qui étaient auparavant en bataille, tombaient maintenant dans sa nuque en belles boucles.

« Ça me rassure, » répondit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. « Tu trouves quelqu'un à ton goût, ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle, et ils observèrent tous les deux la foule. La communauté savait qu'ils tenaient le club, et venait ici de manière assez habituelle. Mais ils avaient une règle qui devait être connue de tous : « Quelle que soit la personne avec qui tu finis ta nuit, tu seras toujours en sécurité. »

« Pas encore, mais je suis sûr qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour toi. Tu te sens plutôt d'humeur à tenir le fouet, ou à être tenu par les cordes, ce soir ? » demanda-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Si les préférences d'Harry étaient assez claires, Hermione avait découvert qu'avec son caractère, elle ne restait pas bien longtemps enfermée dans une position. Elle aimait donner des ordres à un petit chien obéissant, mais aussi se soumettre aux mains et aux jouets de son Maître.

« Ce sera l'un ou l'autre, selon qui me séduit. Ce serait plus facile pour toi si tu faisais comme moi, tu sais. Là tu finis toujours par être en-dessous. » le taquina-t-elle. Même si Harry aimait contrôler chaque aspect de sa vie, lorsqu'on parlait de ses désirs profonds, il préférait se soumettre à la douleur et au plaisir. Il était connu pour être un soumis assez particulier, qui ne pouvait pas être apprécié par n'importe quel maître, et il avait appris depuis longtemps à différencier les maîtres qui appréciaient une attitude totalement soumise, et ceux qui savaient tirer profit de ses préférences.

Harry lui claqua gentiment les fesses. « J'ai appris avec la meilleure, la reine de tous les dominants, » dit-il en riant lorsqu'elle poussa un hoquet offensée.

Il acceptèrent tous les deux le verre que leur tendait le serveur et observèrent la foule. « Ça se passe bien ce soir, on devrait faire des soirées comme ça plus souvent. » suggéra-t-il avant de se tendre tout à coup.

Hermione lui lança immédiatement un regard inquiet et lui attrapa le bras pour attirer son attention. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Harry fit un signe de tête vers l'entrée du club. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire... »

Hermione suivit son regard pour apercevoir les deux personnes en cape devant le comptoir. L'une d'elle tourna la tête et elle hoqueta de surprise, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de Harry. « Est-ce que c'est... »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce que c'est de sortir comme ça, mon vieil ami. Je me souviens bien de toi, dans les années 80, quand le Mage Noir avait temporairement disparu, et qu'on allait dans ce petit club au coin de la rue. Comme est-ce qu'elle s'appelait déjà ? » dit Lucius en ajustant sa ceinture devant le miroir.

« Quand suis-je censé le savoir ? Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que j'aie retenu le nom d'une fille d'y a vingt ans ? » demanda Severus, ennuyé, en croisant les jambes, assis sur son fauteuil, à savourer son café de fin de repas. « Elle était très courageuse. Je lui dois au moins ça. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui acceptent d'essayer ça. » ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Lucius rit en observant l'homme sombre dans le miroir. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait essayer de retrouver le bon vieux temps, et le plaisir qui va avec. » dit-il de manière assez suggestive.

Severus leva haut les sourcils en observant le blond, remarquant qu'il parcourait des yeux un large choix de t-shirt. « Qu'est-ce que tu impliques exactement ? » demanda-t-il d'un voix monotone.

« Allez, on est encore jeunes. Je suis divorcé et tu ne t'es jamais marié, et nous avons tous les deux le droit de profiter de la vie. Je veux explorer ce que Londres a à offrir. » Il sourit en envoyant un prospectus à son ami d'un mouvement de poignet.

Severus l'attrapa et Lucius attendit sa réponse tandis que le regard d'onyx parcourait la page. « C'est une blague ? '_Cuir'_ ? Quelle originalité. » Il leva les yeux au ciel en posant le prospectus.

Lucius haussa élégamment les épaules. « C'est la nouvelle mode. Bien sûr, en tant que connaisseur, j'aimerais aller voir un peu ce que ça donne. Et tu vas venir avec moi. » dit-il simplement.

Severus partit d'un rire sans joie. « Oh, je vois où tu veux en venir, tous ces jeunes gens qui rêvent d'être dominés par un Mangemort. » dit-il d'un ton coupant, mais seul un rire lui répondit.

« Appelle les comme tu veux, mais la plupart sont jeunes, inexpérimentés, et assez fous pour vouloir tenter un peu plus de danger. Nous savons tous deux comment garder le contrôle et comment nous comporter, mais eux ne nous connaissent pas. Les seuls qui pourront juger de notre code de conduite sont nos vieilles connaissances, et la plupart d'entre eux ne sont plus à Londres.

Severus toussota. « Oui, parce qu'il y a peu de gens qui apprécient d'avoir un esclave aussi jeunes que toi, Luc. »

Lucius se retourna pour faire face à son ami et lança. « Toujours aussi pessimiste, mon ami. Je suis sûr que nous allons rencontrer quelques personnes de notre... génération. Que serait un club sans Maîtres expérimentés ? » il leva un sourcil, puis secoua la tête. « Et ce que tu portes ne va pas le faire. Maintenant tu as le choix : ou tu coopères, tu te changes, et tu me suis pour cette nuit, ou je t'immobilise, je choisis des vêtements pour toi, et je te fais léviter jusqu'au club sur le dos, comme un bon petit soumis. »

Severus se renfrogna. « Parfois je me demande si te lancer un sortilège d'oubliette ne rendrait pas ma vie plus facile, » grommela-t-il en prenant sa baguette pour changer son habit.

Lucius se contenta de rire. « Plus facile, ça oui, mais moins excitante, » répondit-il finalement en ajustant un haut en soie noire qui contrastait avec le reste de sa tenue. Il avait juste fortuitement oublié de mentionner quelque chose. Si Severus savait à qui appartenait le club, il refuserait d'y aller...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry fit signe au videur à côté de la porte et lui demanda de leur amener les deux hommes. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Tu n'envisages quand même pas l'un deux ? » dit-elle d'un ton coupant.

Harry observa les deux hommes dans la foule et sourit doucement. « Si, l'un d'eux. Personnellement, j'ai toujours préféré les blonds. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « D'abord ton obsession pour Draco en sixième année, et maintenant une envie de jouer avec Lucius ? Sérieux, Harry. Tu as déjà bu deux verres, et tu es toujours hanté par la guerre. Il ne vaut mieux pas jouer avec un Maître en qui on a pas confiance quand on a bu. » le raisonna-t-elle, sachant bien que c'était inutile. Quand Harry jetait son dévolu sur quelqu'un, il était impossible de l'arrêter.

« Détends-toi, Hermione. Ce n'est pas toi qui était tombée amoureuse de Snape par hasard ? » la taquina-t-il en émergeant de ses pensées.

Hermione rougit mais releva la tête. « Peut-être, mais il ne voudra rien avoir à faire avec une ancienne élève. En plus je ne le vois vraiment pas me laisser l'attacher. »

« Alors ne le fais pas. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé quelle habilité ses doigts pouvaient avoir acquise, à part celle de préparer des potions ? »

Hermione observa les deux hommes que la sécurité leur ramenait, et examina Severus. Il avait quelque chose qui lui donnait envie d'abandonner tout contrôle. Elle se souvenait de ces moments où sa voix la faisait frissonner de plaisir, surtout quand il lançait une réplique acerbe à un étudiant. Pouvait-elle revivre le passé et faire renaître ce désir pour son professeur ? »

« Très bien, j'admets que c'est attrayant. Mais ça fait des années qu'on ne les a pas vus, et je doute qu'ils soient très heureux de nous voir. » dit-elle pensivement.

Harry rit et but une gorgée de son verre, il ne voulait pas se trahir en montrant qu'il avait vu l'un deux récemment. « Et si on jouait au chat et à la souris ? » proposa-t-il en voyant un sourire sensuel se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« J'accepte. Malfoy est à toi, je suis sans doute toujours une Sang-de-Bourbe à ses yeux. Et Snape est à moi. Celui qui arrive à les convaincre de prendre du bon temps a gagné. On gagne quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

Harry observa le blond se créer un chemin dans la foule et commença à sentir la culpabilité peser sur ses épaules. Ce n'était peut-être pas juste de faire un tel pari avec une amie, puisqu'il n'aurait personnellement aucun mal à entraîner Lucius, mais il allait jouer le jeu. « Si je gagne, je choisis notre prochaine destination de voyage. J'en ai marre d'Ibiza, et si c'est toi qui choisis, on va finir quelque part en Europe. »

Hermione soupira. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec l'Europe ? »

« Rien, mais j'ai envie d'aller aux States. J'aimerais voir Hollywood, New York et San Francisco. Alors si je gagne, je choisirai où on va. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et considéra ses options. « Si je gagne, tu acceptes de sortir de ce taudis, et de prendre un studio à Londres qu'on réaménagera comme on voudra. Je sais qu'on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps hors du club, mais le Square Grimauld ne mérite pas le titre de maison. »

Harry grimaça. « Putain, c'est d'accord. » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Et si nous gagnons tous les deux ce soir ? » demanda Hermione pour éviter un imprévu. Si les deux hommes ne voulaient pas jouer, le pari serait annulé, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était possible qu'ils s'amusent tous les deux ce soir.

Harry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, sachant que c'était probablement ce qui allait arriver. « On aura qu'à le faire à quatre. »

Hermione leva un sourcil en entendant ce raisonnement, mais ne vit pas de raison de refuser. Ils n'étaient pas pudiques vis à vis de l'autre, et avaient déjà partagé des partenaires par le passé. « D'accord, mais si Lucius fait plus que mal me regarder, le jeu est terminé. »

Harry hocha la tête et finit son verre. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te mettrais jamais en danger. Tu le fais déjà bien assez toute seule, petite friponne. » la taquina-t-il tandis que la porte derrière eux s'ouvrait et que leurs invités entraient sur le balcon privé.

Lucius dut se retenir de rire en voyant l'air ébahi de Severus lorsqu'il remarqua qui se tenait en face d'eux. Aucun d'eux ne s'étaient rendus au club auparavant, Severus n'avait pas revu ses anciens élèves depuis longtemps, mais Lucius sourit au jeune homme, même s'il savait qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se montre aussi publiquement.

« Ah, regardez qui voilà. Bienvenue au _Cuir_, Seigneur Malfoy, Snape. » les salua officiellement Harry en faisant signe au barman privé de leur apporter à boire.

Severus resta un moment bouche bée, mais Lucius s'approcha et accepta le verre. « Merci, Mr Potter, Mlle Granger, » leur dit-il. « J'ai entendu dire que votre établissement était très populaire dans certains milieux, » complimenta-t-il.

Il ne porta pas grande attention à la fille Granger, enfin... femme maintenant. Elle était belle, mais sa beauté ne l'intéressait pas. Son regarda s'attarda sur l'héritier Potter, sa mâchoire fine et ses grands yeux verts, qui n'étaient plus cachés derrières ces hideuses lunettes. La plupart de son torse était visible, et quelques gouttes de sueur causées par la chaleur du club le faisaient luire doucement. Des jambes fines et longues que Lucius imaginait enroulées autour de lui ce soir.

« Nous avons simplement voulu le faire selon nos goûts, mais tous ces services ont rapidement été complétés par notre stratégie publicitaire. Un homme comme vous qui s'y connaît en affaires peut comprendre comme nous avons été ravis de ce succès. » répondit courtoisement Hermione, en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à l'horizon. Lucius sembler vouloir se comporter correctement. Son regard se porta sur le maître de potions, toujours silencieux.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait voir un jour cet homme sans ses longues robes noires qui lui avaient valu sa réputation de chauve-souris, mais le bleu sombre lui allait définitivement bien. Son haut était bien taillé, et moulait son torse fin étonnamment musclé. Son pantalon noir n'était pas original mais assez élégant pour que l'on apprécie sa tenue. « Au vu de votre étonnement, je suppose que vous ne saviez pas que nous serions là. Ai-je raison, professeur ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

Severus reprit ses esprits et se racla la gorge avant d'accepter le verre que lui tendait le serveur. « C'était... un caprice de Lucius de venir dans votre établissement, Mlle Granger. Je dois dire qu'il est extraordinaire, » complimenta-t-il cordialement en observant la jeune femme qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une orgueilleuse Madame je-sais-tout.

La petite fille insolente avait disparu, et à sa place se tenait une femme digne de rivaliser avec toutes les descriptions de déesses grecques. Ses belles cuisses, ses hanches bien formées et sa poitrine pulpeuse était toutes parfaitement mises en valeur par sa tenue, et Severus ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier pleinement sa beauté. Il s'approcha et observa la piste de danse par-dessus la balustrade. « J'ai entendu dire que votre établissement possédait deux parties séparées. »

Hermione sourit et acquiesça. « Ici c'est le hall principal où l'on peut danser ou bien organiser toute sorte de représentations artistiques. Si vous regardez par ici, vous devriez voir un couloir en voûtes. Il mène aux chambres privées, entièrement équipées, avec même une salle de bain pour plus de confort. Nous avons bien sûr mis en place des sécurités pour assurer le bien être de tous les participants, et il est interdit d'y dormir. Mais si un soumis a besoin de se reposer après une session particulièrement intense, nous acceptons, évidemment. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je vous fais visiter ? » proposa-t-elle.

Potter observa son ami qui semblait occupé avec le jeune Potter, et il acquiesça donc. « Très bien, Mlle Granger. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer comme vous en êtes venue à ouvrir un club aussi spécifique. » Il lui offrit son bras, elle l'accepta et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Harry s'appuya sur la balustrade à côté de Lucius tandis qu'ils terminaient leurs verres, puis il ne put plus s'empêcher de demander au blond, « Alors, qu'est-ce qui amène le Seigneur Malfoy dans mon club ? »

Lucius s'approcha et sourit. « Le Seigneur Malfoy est resté chez lui, avec ses affaires et ses responsabilités, mais moi j'ai décidé de sortir un peu retrouver mes plaisirs de jeunesse. » répondit-il, parfaitement à l'aise.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry. « Eh bien, si je ne parle pas au Seigneur Malfoy, qui est l'homme qui se tient devant moi ? » demanda-t-il. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il sentit un bras musclé s'enrouler autour de sa taille et presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, le noyant dans l'odeur épicée du parfum de Lucius.

« Tu peux m'appeler 'Monsieur' pour ce soir, jeune homme. » chuchota le blond à l'oreille d'Harry, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était soumis à cet homme, et même si Harry appréciait d'être libre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir régulièrement voir Lucius depuis six mois. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique en lui, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Lucius sourit. « J'ai cru comprendre à ta réaction que Mlle Granger n'est pas au courant de notre arrangement ? » demanda-t-il en pressant le dos du jeune homme contre la balustrade, et sa main se glissa vers une fesse recouverte de cuir pour la serrer entre ses doigts.

Harry hoqueta et s'accrocha instinctivement aux bras de l'homme. « Pas encore... je pensais lui en parler dans peu de temps... si notre arrangement tient toujours. »

Lucius prit une grande inspiration, enfoui dans le cou d'Harry pour s'enivrer de son parfum. « Je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps que je me joigne à toi sur ton terrain de jeu. »

« Et Snape ? » demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante, la peau électrisée par le contact de l'autre homme.

« Severus sait se divertir tout seul. Peut-être que Mlle Granger saura lui donner une raison de revenir dans cet établissement ? » murmura Lucius dans un souffle dans son cou, en le léchant sensuellement.

Harry pressa son corps excité contre l'homme, lui montrant à quel point ses caresses l'affectaient. « Elle... elle a conservé son uniforme de Poudlard, » murmura-t-il à bout de souffle, tandis que Lucius glissait une main dans son pantalon pour caresser sa peau.

Lucius rit. « Connaissant Severus, ça va beaucoup lui plaire... Maintenant, si on arrêtait cette discussion inutile. Montre moi une pièce où je pourrai prendre tout mon plaisir avec toi. » dit-il en s'écartant pour prendre dans sa poche une petite boîte magiquement rétrécie.

Harry la prit et l'ouvrit, ce qui la fit revenir à sa taille initiale, et il put découvrir un doux collier de cuir à l'intérieur. Le collier que Lucius avait utilisé pendant leurs précédentes sessions. Il le mit, et le collier s'adapta immédiatement à sa taille, puis appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son maître temporaire. Lucius l'attira prêt de lui et embrassa ses lèvres rouges. « Allons-y avant que je te rajoute une punition de dix fessées sur chaque fesse. » lui ordonna-t-il sensuellement, riant ensuite lorsqu'Harry le prit par la main pour l'emmener dans l'une des salles privées.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa salle privée et la tint ouverte pour que Severus entre avant de le suivre à l'intérieur. « C'est ma salle de jeux privée. Mais je n'hésite pas à utiliser les autres à l'occasion. Je ne prends que les joueurs expérimentés ici, tout ce qui correspond à mes désirs est présent dans cette pièce. » expliqua-t-elle.

Severus regarda autour de lui en terminant de siroter son whisky. Des fauteuils confortables, un lit, une balançoire de bonne qualité, un cadre de suspension, un mur entier couvert de différentes cordes de différentes couleurs et diverses épaisseurs, des fouets, des canes, des sextoys... « Quelle collection, » remarqua Severus en apercevant une rangée de vêtements, dont l'un était étonnamment son uniforme de Poudlard.

Hermione sourit. « Nous avons beaucoup investi dans cette affaire, mais on a pu tout rembourser en seulement quelques mois. On fait pas mal de profits depuis trois ans, alors Harry et moi avons décidé d'investir un peu pour nous-même, » expliqua-t-elle.

Severus posa son verre et s'approcha de la balançoire, parcourant le cuir ferme d'une main appréciative. « Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle vous m'avez montré votre salle de jeux privée, Mlle Granger ? » demanda-t-il en l'observant de son regard perçant.

Hermione tenta de réprimer un frisson, mais elle ne réussit pas assez bien devant le regard expert de l'homme en face d'elle. Il était un ancien espion, et apparemment un Maître expérimenté. Elle pouvait sentir son pouvoir en se tenant à côté de lui. , ce pouvoir qu'elle avait toujours ressenti sans savoir l'expliquer quand elle était plus jeune et que ce mode de vie lui était étranger. Elle pouvait maintenant mieux comprendre sa nature. « Vous avez demandé une visite, et c'était la seule pièce que je ne vous avais pas montrée, » répondit-elle finalement.

Severus remarqua la réaction de son corps et de sa voix, et trouva très plaisant de voir une si forte tête réagit ainsi à sa présence. Peut-être pouvait-il explorer tout ça avec cette jeune femme. Juste une fois. « Dites-moi Mlle Granger, pendant combien de temps avez-vous fantasmé sur la fait de vous faire baiser comme une vilaine fille... par l'un de vos professeurs ? » dit-il doucement mais clairement en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

Hermione le regarda s'approcher, ses mouvements élégants lui faisait penser à ceux d'une panthère à la poursuite de sa proie. « Comment en êtes vous venu à cette conclusion, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle en réalisant après coup le double-sens de ses mots. Elle était habituée à l'appeler 'Monsieur' ou 'Professeur', mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard elle ne savait plus trop comment l'appeler. C'était plus facile de reprendre les vieilles habitudes, et au vu du regard de l'homme, il pensait la même chose.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Mlle Granger. Dites-moi, avec quel professeur votre petite tête s'est-elle imaginée des fantasmes ? » demanda-t-il en tournant autour d'elle pour lui faire de nouveau face.

Elle frissonna inconsciemment sous l'intensité de son regard, mais resta silencieuse., refusant de répondre à cette question. Severus remarqua son comportement et fit un petit sourire. Ceux qui sont habitués à être au-dessus changent de rôle plus facilement que les soumis. Mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette jeune fille prendre le dessus s'ils venaient à jouer tous les deux, surtout avec cet uniforme qu'il avait vu dans sa penderie.

« Hmm... Vous restez bien silencieuse. Laissez-moi vous poser une autre question. » commença-t-il en continuant de lui tourner autour, pour prendre le temps d'observer son corps et ses petits tremblements. « M'avez-vous amené ici pour jouer, Mlle Granger ? »

Sa voix, tout proche de son oreille, son souffle chaud qui la caressait... c'était trop pour elle. Hermione décida de ne plus combattre son instinct et de finalement se soumettre aux désirs de cet homme. « Oui, monsieur. »

Severus prit une grande inspiration, sachant que la nuit risquait d'être longue si elle se pliait à ses désirs. « Comment préférez-vous être soumise Mlle Granger ? » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant en face d'elle.

Hermione baissa les yeux, mais leva tout de même fièrement le menton. « Pour mon plaisir, monsieur, » répondit-elle doucement.

Severus se glissa encore plus près d'elle à ces mots. Il était parti pour une longue nuit, en effet, et il allait réaliser ses fantasmes, tout en satisfaisant ses propres désirs. « Quel est votre mot d'urgence ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Hermione croisa un instant son regard avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux. « Avec un Maître que je ne connais pas encore, je préfère utiliser le système des couleurs, monsieur, » expliqua-t-elle.

Severus acquiesça. « Très bien. Répondez-moi maintenant, quel est votre mot d'urgence ? »

« Rouge, monsieur. » répondit-elle automatiquement.

« Bien. Souvenez-vous en, mais je vous promets qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire ce soir, Mlle Granger, » murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se diriger vers le mur, pour choisir ce qu'il allait utiliser en premier sur sa vilaine petite écolière. « Vous allez vous déshabiller et enfiler votre uniforme, Mlle Granger. Et ne me faites pas attendre. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Putain... » gémit Harry. La façon dont Lucius le possédait lui faisait trembler les genoux. Son dos portait des marques de fouet, ses fesses étaient rouges de la morsure du bois et l'homme le prenait comme un démon enragé, le touchant d'un manière si intime qu'il avait envie de crier de joie.

« Ne jouis pas encore, mon petit... n'y pense même pas... » grogna Lucius à son oreille, les mains crispées sur les cuisses du jeune homme. Il était magnifique, sa peau rouge luisante de transpiration, et de fermes liens de cuir le retenaient attachés au plafond, les muscles tendus.

Les gémissements de plaisir d'Harry redoublèrent. Il était si proche, si proche de venir. « S'il vous plaît, puis-je jouir, monsieur ? S'il vous plaît ? » commença-t-il à supplier en espérant que Lucius allait le soulager.

Mais l'homme était un bâtard sadique et passa sa main dans les boucles brunes pour tourner sa tête sur le côté. « Pas encore...Et... Si tu jouis... il va y avoir des conséquences... » grogna-t-il en positionnant ses cuisses de telle sorte qu'il puisse toucher l'endroit le plus sensible du corps d'Harry.

Le brun luttait, torturé entre ses besoins et les ordres de Lucius. « Oh putain, Lucius ! Je t'en supplie, laisse moi jouir... LAISSE.. MOI JOUIR... PITIE ! » cria-t-il tandis que Lucius heurtait sa prostate à chacun de ses coups de hanche.

Il se sentait si prêt de jouir. Lucius agrippa les cuisses du jeune homme encore plus fort et accéléra ses coups de hanches. « Viens pour moi... juste avec ma queue... MAINTENANT. ! » Il rugit lui aussi lorsqu'il se sentit venir dans la chaleur intime du brun.

Harry cria en sentant la semence chaude l'emplir, il se sentit au bord de l'évanouissement, aveuglé par un plaisir incomparable. Il revint à lui quelques minutes plus tard, confortablement installé dans des draps de soie, Lucius était en train de masser ses épaules meurtries.

« Bienvenue dans le monde réel, » dit le blond à son oreille avant de presser un verre d'eau fraîche contre ses lèvres pour rafraîchir le jeune homme.

Harry but avidement l'eau, s'étira, puis se laissa aller dans les bras de l'homme. « Hmmm... tu baises comme un dieu, » rit-il.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit à de nombreuses reprises. Comment va ton dos ? Il a besoin de soin ? » demanda-t-il, sachant qu'il avait la main lourde sur le fouet.

Harry secoua la tête. « Laisse ça, j'aime le picotement. Hermione s'en occupera plus tard pour empêcher l'infection. » promit-il.

Lucius resta un moment silencieux, à passer sa mains dans les cheveux sombres de son soumis. « Tu sais, je pourrais être le seul à m'occuper de ça, » dit-il doucement.

Harry se retourna vers lui dans ses bras et siffla doucement en sentant l'une de ses fesses rougies frotter contre le drap. « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, mon petit incube, c'est que je pourrais te laisser ce collier de manière permanente. Et te donner le droit et l'honneur de m'appeler 'Maître' » expliqua-t-il.

Harry réfléchit un moment à son offre, jouant avec l'anneau métallique de son collier. « Je préfère être soumis pour mon plaisir, mais je ne pourrais pas te promettre ça tous les jours, » répondit-il prudemment.

Lucius acquiesça. « Je ne te demanderais pas autant. Pourquoi te demanderais-je une soumission complète alors que j'aime tant ton petit côté sauvage ? » rit-il.

Harry sourit et récompensa l'homme pour sa sagesse en l'embrassant intensément, puis se blottit de nouveau dans ses bras. « D'accord, j'accepte. Mais je veux une impressionnante cérémonie, » ajouta-t-il.

« Accordé, » rit Lucius en serrant le jeune homme plus fort contre lui.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione était au paradis. Penchée au-dessus du bureau, le t-shirt froissé, la jupe relevée jusqu'à la taille et les fesses si chaudes qu'elle se demanda combien de coups elle pourrait encore supporter avant de devenir folle. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils jouaient maintenant, avec de petites pauses, et elle pouvait toujours sentir les cordes de leur session précédente autour de ses poignets, elle pourrait admirer les marques dans quelques heures, au petit-déjeuner.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sensation de deux longs doigts qui se glissaient dans son humidité, ce qui la fit hoqueter soudainement de plaisir. L'homme n'en avait pas profité une seule fois. Il avait joué avec son corps, l'avait touchée, léchée, fessée, avait fait tourner son monde par trois fois jusqu'au point où ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids. Mais il s'était retenu, et elle l'admirait pour ça. Il était en train de prouver qu'il était bien le maître de la Domination.

« Tu es si humide que je peux le voir goutter le long de tes cuisses... » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, et sa voix grave la fit frissonner d'anticipation.

Il s'écarta beaucoup trop tôt et elle sentit immédiatement une légère brise contre son intimité, avant que le cuir ne pince légèrement son clitoris, et elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas le supplier de continuer. Elle suppliait rarement, même sous les mains des plus habiles, mais il allait la rendre folle de désir avec toutes ces sensations.

« Vous êtes une vilaine fille, Mlle Granger. Vous comprenez que cette punition est nécessaire. » continua-t-il, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

« Oui, monsieur, je suis vraiment désolée, » répondit-elle en tremblant, elle hoqueta lorsqu'il pinça de nouveau son clitoris.

« Bien sûr que vous l'êtes, Mlle Granger, mais comment m'assurer que vous ferrez vos devoirs la prochaine fois ? »

Il était si proche. Elle pouvait sentir la caresse de son haut dans son dos, et le son d'une fermeture éclair la ramena à la réalité. Il allait s'enfoncer en elle, et elle allait enfin pouvoir être punie par son professeur, de la manière dont elle avait toujours fantasmé. Il était si proche, elle pouvait sentir l'extrémité soyeuse contre son intimité humide, à seulement quelques millimètres. Elle frémit d'anticipation juste avant qu'il n'entre en elle, trop doucement, centimètre par centimètre, l'emplissant entièrement. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se laissa aller au plaisir.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La foule était de nouveau rassemblée sur la piste de danse, et leur club avait toujours autant de succès. Hermione s'appuya contre la balustrade et laissa vagabonder son regard, un verre à la main, ne pensant qu'à un seul homme. Tout semblait identique, mais elle savait que la nuit dernière l'avait changée. Elle pouvait à peine s'asseoir, et les marques brûlantes des cordes étaient fièrement exposées au reste du monde. Au vu de l'état de son meilleur ami, Harry aussi avait dû prendre du bon temps la nuit dernière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seul ? » Quand on parle du loup... il apparut à ses côtés.

Elle leva un sourcil en voyant la bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait à la main mais ne commenta pas. « J'attends. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Harry en observant la foule.

Hermione sourit et montra l'entrée du doigt. Deux hommes entrèrent, confièrent leur cape et se tournèrent immédiatement vers le balcon. Hermione sourit au brun, l'invitant à monter par son sourire, Lucius le suivit pour rejoindre son soumis.

Harry rit à ses côtés. « Je devine que ta nuit s'est bien passée ? »

« Il va falloir que tu m'expliques un jour depuis combien de temps tu te faisait Lucius. » dit-elle en souriant.

Harry se gratta la tête nerveusement. « Oui, à ce propos... »

Hermione rit. « Garde ça pour demain matin. Du café et des croissants. Ça te va ? » proposa-t-elle, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu se voir le jour-même, après cette nuit spectaculaire. Harry acquiesça joyeusement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Les hommes venaient juste d'arriver lorsque Hermione se retourna vers son ami avec un sourire diabolique. « Justement, à quand ce plan à quatre ? » demanda-t-elle.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

_Note de la traductrice _: Désolée pour le long délai entre ces deux chapitres, mes concours sont enfin terminés, donc le 3e et dernier chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement. Merci de me suivre et bonne lecture ! ^^

ooooooooooooooooo

Hermione transplana silencieusement dans une rue calme du Sud de Londres, pour aller dans l'un de ses cafés favoris. Le 67 rue Peckham avait à chaque fois un choix fantastique pour les brunchs de week-end, et, après leur repas, Harry devait l'accompagner pendant une heure dans les galeries avant de rentrer au club pour préparer la soirée. Elle choisit une table un peu à l'écart de la foule et s'assit prudemment, le visage impassible, même si ses muscles douloureux protestaient et ses bleus l'élançaient. Mais Merlin, ça valait le coup...

Une serveuse s'approcha et tendit à Hermione un menu qu'elle parcourut tout en attachant ses cheveux toujours mouillés en un chignon rapide. Pendant qu'Harry disait au revoir à Lucius, elle s'était glissée la première dans la douche, car elle était toujours affamée après ce genre de nuit. Peu de temps après, elle entendit un petit pop à côté d'elle et Harry la rejoignit. Elle retint un sourire en le voyant s'asseoir tout aussi prudemment, et tous deux arboraient fièrement leurs marques. Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre un t-shirt à manches longues pour recouvrir les brûlures des cordes sur ses poignets qui s'étaient déjà assombries.

« Tu sembles très à l'aise sur ton siège, » dit Harry avec un regard interrogateur, alors que lui se tortillait douloureusement.

« Loin de là, mais je ne le montre pas, » dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Elle allait reprendre lorsque la serveuse les interrompit pour prendre leur commande.

« Des gaufres à la bananes, de la crème fraîche, des amandes grillées et du miel, s'il vous plaît. Oh, et du thé à la menthe, » dit Hermione en souriant.

Harry lui prit le menu et l'observa rapidement. « Je vais prendre aussi des gaufres, mais avec du bacon et du sirop d'érable. Et un double expresso s'il vous plaît, » commanda-t-il en lui tendant le menu. « J'ai vraiment besoin de glucides, mon estomac me hurle dessus depuis des heures, » admit-il.

Hermione sourit. « Eh bien, nous avons brûlé pas mal de calories la nuit dernière. Et tu peux manger autant que tu veux, avec ton physique parfait. » Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Justement, tu m'as promis de tout me dire pour Lucius, avant que nous ne... nous amusions. »

Harry rit doucement et s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège en essayant de ne pas grimacer. « J'aime bien ta définition d'un plan à quatre avec des Mangemorts, » la taquina-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je crois que Severus est en train de déteindre sur moi, » commenta-t-elle avec nonchalance.

« Oh, il a fait bien plus que ça cette nuit... et la nuit d'avant... » dit Harry.

« Tu changes de sujet, mon cher Harry, » le réprimanda-t-elle au moment où leurs verres arrivèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda-t-il innocemment en vidant le sucre dans son café.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, comment il a su que tu étais soumis, comment tout ça a commencé et pourquoi. Toute l'histoire. » lui répondit-elle.

« Ça va être long, » la prévint Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « J'ai le temps. Cette nuit on fait une pause. Et tu as une cérémonie à organiser pour la remise de ton collier, à ce qu'on m'a dit, je peux aider à la préparer. Nous avons donc toute l'après-midi pour parler, si besoin, avant de nous effondrer de sommeil. Mais d'abord, je veux savoir comment tout ça a commencé, » dit-elle en souriant.

Hermione acquiesça et sirota son breuvage sucré avant de s'appuyer de nouveau sur le dossier de sa chaise. « D'accord. Eh bien, c'était il y a six mois, quand j'étais allé chez Tahif. Ce magasin est génial, et j'avais envie de m'acheter un nouveau bâillon, pour célébrer le succès du club. Tu te souviens, je t'avais acheté une nouvelle canne ce jour-là, » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione sourit. « Celle en bambou. J'étais impressionnée. Si j'avais su que tu passais chez Tahif, je serais venue avec toi. Mais continue, » l'encouragea-t-elle.

_Harry ne s'était pas retourné pour voir qui était entré derrière lui chez Tahif. Ce sex shop était très orienté SM, et l'un des seuls qui proposait des articles en cuir de qualité. Harry et Hermione y allaient régulièrement depuis trois ans, et ils n'avaient jamais pensé que quelqu'un pourrait les reconnaître, puisqu'il y avait très peu de clientèle. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être interrompu dans ses achats._

_« Eh bien, regardez qui voilà... » dit une voix qui lui était familière, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître, il se retourna donc et se retrouva face à Lucius Malfoy. Splendide._

_« Seigneur Malfoy, » le salua-t-il poliment mais froidement._

_« Seigneur Black-Potter, » répondit Lucius avec un petit sourire, en prenant soin de respecter l'étiquette. Mais le regard gris perçant qu'il lançait au jeune homme était tout sauf approprié._

_Harry haussa les épaules inconsciemment, réalisant que ses habits ne cachaient pas grand chose de sa personne. Il adorait la sensation du cuir sur sa peau, et sortait souvent se promener avec un pantalon en cuir, toujours avec un t-shirt seyant. Ce jour-là, ses habits étaient très moulants, et le regard de Malfoy l'avait dénudé. Il pouvait sentir le prédateur en lui. L'homme était un Mangemort après tout, et même si Harry n'avait jamais ressenti cela lors de leurs précédentes rencontres durant la guerre, il dégageait une aura de domination. Peut-être que c'était sa fière contenance, ses habits de velours noir, ou son regard intense, Harry n'arrivait pas le déterminer. Mais il avait compris qu'il serait mal barré si l'homme s'intéressait à lui._

_On lui avait dit de nombreuse fois qu'on le considérait immédiatement comme un soumis, mais ceux qui connaissaient bien ce mode de vie pouvait sentir un soumis sans collier à des lieues à la ronde. Et au vu du sourire de Lucius, il était piégé. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui amène le Seigneur Malfoy dans un tel établissement ? » demanda Harry avec nonchalance en conservant une distance entre leurs deux corps. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas amusé, à cause de la masse de travail qu'il avait au club, et il se sentait attiré par la forte aura du dominant._

_Lucius l'observa un moment et remarqua que le jeune homme se penchait imperceptiblement vers lui. Oui, personne n'avait encore passé de collier à Harry Potter. Intéressant... « Je pensais retourner à l'endroit où mes désirs s'expriment librement, pour m'acheter quelques nouveaux jouets. J'ai vu que la technologie moldue avait beaucoup progressé, et que beaucoup de nouvelles chose étaient possibles. Vous avez des suggestions à me faire ? » demanda-t-il d'une manière assez ferme pour qu'Harry se sente obligé d'obéir. _

_« Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de garder contenance._

_Lucius sourit et lui tendit une liste, Harry fit attention à ce que leurs peaux ne se touchent pas. Il observa la liste et hocha la tête. « Vous allez devoir commander les chaînes et les cordes dans leur catalogue. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a un sur la table à l'entrée. Il y a beaucoup de choix. C'est là que je fais mes commandes pour mon club. » dit-il sans réfléchir, et il réalisa qu'il avait merdé lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Lucius._

_« Votre club ? » demanda Lucius immédiatement. _

_Harry mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit une carte de visite avec son nom et celui d'Hermione, ainsi que l'adresse du club. « Peut-être que ce serait le bon endroit pour revenir à votre ancien mode de vie, » proposa-t-il._

_« Peut-être... » acquiesça Lucius en mettant la carte dans la poche de sa robe. « Et si vous me montriez un peu la boutique maintenant ? J'aimerais bien avoir l'avis d'un soumis expérimenté pour savoir dans quels produits investir, » dit-il doucement, mais Harry baissa instinctivement les yeux. Oh, il était dans la merde... surtout sous le regard d'acier de l'autre homme._

_Ils parcoururent le magasin, suivis par un panier volant dans lequel ils pourraient mettre leurs achats. Des foulards pour les yeux, des godemichés, des plugs, des cannes... Lucius investissait visiblement dans une toute nouvelle collection, et Harry donnait son opinion sur la matière ou sur la taille quand il les lui demandait. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du magasin, et se retrouvèrent enfin devant les baillons._

_« Je t'ai même pas demandé ce que tu venais chercher ici aujourd'hui, Harry, » remarqua Lucius, qui avait laissé tomber les formalités depuis longtemps. Mais il n'avait pas proposé d'autres noms que Seigneur Malfoy ou Monsieur pour lui répondre, et Harry comprenait très bien ses intentions._

_« Oh, juste un petit cadeau pour moi. Je pensais prendre un bâillon-boule, » finit-il par répondre, voyant bien que ses efforts pour éloigner Lucius de sa vie sexuelle étaient vains. Il se retourna vers les articles et examina le choix qui lui était donné, se dépêchant de choisir pour pouvoir ressortir avant de se laisser entraîner dans l'aura de domination de l'autre homme. _

_Mais c'était sans compter le corps chaud pressé contre son dos, la main fermement placée sur sa cuisse pour le garder contre lui, et la main recouverte de velours qui passa devant lui pour se saisir d'un article simple mais élégant. Le ruban qui retenait la boule était noir et doux, de même pour le cuir qui le renforçait. Harry pouvait le sentir se presser contre son visage, et il fut parcouru d'un grand frisson. Lucius rapprocha encore l'objet de son visage, comme pour le lui offrir. « Que penses-tu de celui-ci ? » Il murmura doucement ces mots à son oreille et Harry le sentit durcir contre le bas de son dos, à travers ses vêtements._

_Il gémit presque sa réponse, ne réussissant pas à rassembler ses esprits avant de répondre. « Ce serait un plaisir de le porter, Monsieur, » dit-il doucement, sans oser faire le moindre mouvement. _

_Lucius le lâcha soudainement et il se serait écroulé, si une main ferme ne l'avait pas retenu par l'épaule. Il vit un sac de gallions flotter jusqu'à la caisse, et Tahif s'assura qu'il y avait le compte. Il connaissait bien Harry, et l'interrogea d'un signe de tête. Harry acquiesça, et l'homme accepta le sac et montra à Lucius les cabines d'essayage au fond du magasin._

_Lucius guida fermement Harry vers l'endroit désigné, et le panier rempli flottait toujours derrière eux. Intérieurement, Harry était partagé entre excitation et panique, car il savait que Lucius allait posséder son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, à se soumettre à un ancien Mangemort? Est-ce que c'était sûr ? Il savait que Tahif était au comptoir, et il pouvait se protéger magiquement sans un mot si besoin, mais il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Quel que soit ce que Lucius lui préparait, il voulait s'y soumettre et laisser le monde disparaître pour quelques instants sous le contrôle de ces mains fortes. _

_Lucius ouvrit la porte d'une cabine d'essayage, poussa Harry à l'intérieur et entra avant de refermer immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Il tendit le bâillon au jeune homme et Harry l'accepta sans un mot. Il s'arrêta, c'était sa dernière chance de mettre fin à tout ça. Lucius l'observait silencieusement, lui laissant le temps de décider ce qu'il voulait, comme le ferait n'importe quel dominant expérimenté. C'était le choix d'Harry, et l'homme le laissait déterminer s'il souhaiter se soumettre à lui._

_Harry ne le déçut pas et mordit dans la boule du bâillon, puis l'attacha rapidement derrière sa tête. Lucius en profita pour retirer sa veste, la plier, et la poser sur une chaise. C'était le seul vêtement qu'il voulait enlever, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du jeune homme en face de lui._

_« Déshabille toi, » lui ordonna-t-il, simplement mais fermement, et Harry obéit instinctivement. Il passa rapidement son t-shirt gris au-dessus de sa tête, et batailla un peu plus pour enlever son pantalon en cuir, révélant ainsi son corps menu et sa fine silhouette, parfaits pour sa nature de soumis. « Tourne toi et approche-toi du miroir. Pose tes mains contre le mur, de chaque côté du miroir et écarte les jambes. » ordonna-t-il ensuite._

_Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait, arquant légèrement le dos et écartant les jambes dans une position confortable. Il pouvait voir Lucius derrière lui, et sentir le sang chaud affluer dans son bas-ventre d'anticipation. Comme à chaque fois, sa peau devenait plus sensible et plus chaude sous la domination. Il gémit doucement dans le baillon lorsque Lucius, s'appuya contre son dos nu, et le velours de ses habits le caressait doucement._

_« Regarde moi... » murmura Lucius. Lorsque les yeux d'un vert vif du jeune homme furent plantés dans les siens à travers le miroir, il continua, « Comme tu ne peux pas parler, je vais assurer ta sécurité grâce au miroir. Si tu as besoin de souffler un moment, tape deux fois dessus et je m'assurerait de ton confort. Trois fois et j'arrête tout immédiatement. Acquiesce si tu comprends et que tu acceptes. »_

_Harry hocha la tête, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il avait tellement envie d'être utilisé, d'être possédé. Cela faisait une longue semaine, et sa dernière rencontre avait été décevante, puisque le dominant ne savait même pas fesser correctement. Là, ce serait du pur plaisir._

_« Bien, maintenant, acquiesce si tu aimes ta soumission pour ton plaisir... » murmura Lucius à son oreille, en frottant son érection contre les fesses provocantes du jeune homme._

_Harry gémit d'anticipation et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Putain, il avait envie de cet homme ici et maintenant._

_« Peut-être, si tu es un bon garçon... » lui glissa Lucius avant de reculer d'un pas. « Garde tout le temps les yeux ouverts. Si je te vois les fermer, j'arrête, » l'avertit-il en observant le panier flottant à ses côtés. Il prit deux objet qui firent gémirent Harry de plaisir. Un petit plug anal noir et une palette de bois. Ça allait être putain de bon._

Harry interrompit son histoire car la nourriture arrivait, et prit le temps de verser le sirop d'érable sur ses gaufres. Hermione lui souriait sauvagement, un peu à la manière du chat du Cheshire.

« Harry James Potter, je suis scandalisée ! Tu as laissé Lucius te dominer et te baiser dans une cabine d'essayage chez Tahif ? Tu es un vilain garçon, » dit-elle en riant.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je te jure par Merlin que soit cet homme a des caméras de surveillance, soit des miroirs sans teint. Il était tout sourire quand nous sommes sortis, on aurait dit qu'il en savait trop, même si la porte était fermée et insonorisée. » Il mordit dans un morceau de bacon et soupira de plaisir. « Et pour info, il ne m'a pas baisé. Il m'a juste touché deux fois de ses mains. Une fois pour me faire jouir quand il me l'a enfin permis, une autre fois lorsque mes jambes m'ont lâché, » clarifia-t-il.

Hermione s'étouffa presque avec son thé. « Il t'avait à sa merci et il ne t'a même pas pris ? Je suis choquée, le Seigneur Malfoy est un procrastinateur, » taquina-t-elle.

Harry lui lança une serviette, et elle bougea trop vite pour l'éviter, s'appuyant sur l'un de ses bleus, ce qui la fit grimacer. « Il a juste utilisé un plug, et m'a fessé jusqu'à me faire hoqueter de plaisir. Et il a été adorable après ça, un vrai Dominant expérimenté, comme tu l'as vu la nuit dernière. J'admets que ça aurait été un peu trop s'il m'avait pris, et il m'a promis de garder ça pour une autre fois. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. On s'est vu une semaine sur deux, selon notre humeur et le travail qu'on avait. »

Hermione hocha la tête et observa son ami un moment. « Je suis heureuse pour toi. Et la nuit dernière confirme à quel point tu vas bien avec Lucius, » dit-elle gentiment avant de se mettre à rire. « Et on dirait bien qu'il baise comme un dieu, au vu de tes gémissements hier. »

« Dit celle qui a beaucoup crié. Il a suffit d'un coup de fouet de Snape et tu t'es mis à hurler, » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Que dire de plus, je crois que nous avons trouvé les bons hommes. » Elle fit un clin d'oeil. « Merci de m'avoir tout raconté, au fait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça aussi longtemps, » le réprimanda-t-elle.

Harry fit un petit sourire. « Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, » dit-il, mais Hermione souriait toujours.

« Ça fait des années, je peux surmonter ça, » promit-elle. « Passons, et parlons plutôt de ta cérémonie et de ton collier, » proposa-t-elle en remarquant que ses gaufres refroidissaient.

« Eh bien, je n'y ai pas encore pensé. Lucius veut que j'émette des idées, puis que nous en parlions. J'ai biens sûr mon mot à dire là-dedans, mais il veut pouvoir donner son accord. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Tu veux que ce soit privé ou public ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry secoua immédiatement la tête. « Une cérémonie privée. J'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin, et je pense que Lucius choisira Snape. Comme nous avons déjà fait quelques choses tous ensemble, la vérification de ma soumission sera plus facile à faire devant vous, » sourit-il.

Hermione sourit. « Je suis honorée d'en faire partie. Et le fait que Lucius prenne autant soin de cette cérémonie veut dire beaucoup, tu sais. »

Harry sourit. « Il a dit qu'on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait, et le célébrer aussi longtemps que nos corps le permettent. Mais il y a tant de choses à décider. Les préparatifs, le lieu, le moment, les vœux... » Harry commença à paniquer un peu, possiblement à cause de son manque de sommeil.

Hermione lui prit la main et la massa. « Calme toi, tout ira bien, je te le promets. Pense simplement au magnifique collier que Lucius t'offrira sûrement. Tahif recevra sans doute une commande, » elle sourit d'un air rassurant.

Harry se calma et ils finirent leur déjeuner. Hermione paya pour eux deux en dépit des protestations du jeune homme. « C'est pour moi aujourd'hui. Viens, on a pas mal de chose à préparer. Mais d'abord, passons chez Tahif, je veux acheter quelques choses pour Severus, » elle fit un clin d'oeil, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils transplanèrent que le rire de Harry ne se fit plus entendre.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer complet dans le chapitre 1.**

_Note de la traductrice_ : Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Désolée pour la lenteur de traduction, j'avais pas mal de fics en cours en même temps ! J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimeriez d'autres fics de ce genre. Bonne lecture ! ^^

_Hermione était en plein rêve. Dans un très beau rêve._

_Le doux cuir de ses liens caressait et échauffait agréablement ses poignets, tandis qu'elle étirait son corps sensible. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol dans la position où elle était attachée. Elle ne luttait pas contre la légère douleur qui emplissait ses épaules, mais l'acceptait, ce qui excitait d'autant plus son bas ventre, et rendait ses cuisses humides d'anticipation._

_« Magnifique, » murmura une voix dans son cou, et elle essaya de ne pas s'arque-bouter vers lui, vers la chaleur de l'homme qui nourrissait tous ses fantasmes et qui s'amusait avec elle dans cette pièce._

_Elle aurait aimé lui dire à quel point elle avait besoin de lui, comme elle se sentait belle et nue sous son regard. Elle savait qu'il lui suffisait de voir ses yeux pour lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais elle ne le fit pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas sa permission._

_La chaleur disparut et son dos devint froid mais tremblant d'anticipation. Il n'y avaient que deux raisons pour lesquelles Severus l'attachait de cette façon. L'une impliquait un fouet, l'autre du sexe qui laisserait ses jambes flageolantes pendant quelques heures, si elle songeait à se lever. Le meilleur scénario, ce serait qu'il combine les deux, et Hermione était impatiente de voir ce qu'il ferait._

_CLAC._

_Le fouet lécha doucement sa cuisse, et elle hoqueta sous cette caresse._

_CLAC._

_Cette fois il claqua avec plus de force sur son autre cuisse, laissant une marque rouge qui fit trembler sa peau sensible. Ce n'était que le début, et elle bouillait d'impatience._

_CLAC._

_Un autre coup sur son dos, qui la fit tressaillir et elle laissa échapper un gémissement, à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur. La douleur était son plaisir, son plaisir la faisait souffrir, encore insatisfait._

_CLAC._

_CLAC._

_CLAC._

_CLAC._

_CLAC._

_CLAC._

_CLAC._

_CLAC._

_CLAC._

_CLAC._

_CLAC._

_CLAC._

_Quinze coups de fouet, quinze longues marques sur sa peau pâle, quinze marques douloureuses qui se répandaient dans tout son corps. Elle soupira de soulagement en ne sentant plus la morsure du fouet, car certains coups avaient été assénés avec force. Severus repoussait ses limites ce soir. Il savait qu'elle acceptait rarement plus de dix coups de fouet. La cane, elle l'acceptait jusqu'à ce que sa peau la brûle, et qu'elle soit incapable de s'asseoir sans baumes apaisants. Mais le fouet, c'était différent. Il lui rappelait la guerre par certains aspects. La longue langue venimeuse de Nagini. La précision et la puissance des sortilèges impardonnables, qui vous frappaient et vous marquaient de manière indélébile. Ses blessures pouvaient la réduire à une masse sanglante, et l'étrangler tout aussi aisément._

_Elle avait abandonné tout contrôle à Severus, elle l'avait accepté en lui ouvrant son cœur et son esprit. Son corps était à lui et elle chérissait leurs moments. Mais quand il la fouettait, tout disparaissait. Ils en étaient arrivé bien trop souvent au mot d'urgence. Mais il s'était arrêté, assez vite pour voir ses larmes, ses sanglots de soulagement, et la confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui toujours intacte. Elle lui faisait confiance pour s'arrêter. _

_Elle sentit des mains chaudes caresser son dos, et se retint de s'écarter à ce contact douloureux, elle se laissa aller. Elle le vit la contourner et il déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres, pour la récompenser de sa patience. Il se pencha pour caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et suivi le chemin humide, jusqu'à ce qu'il la touche à l'endroit où elle en avait le plus besoin._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, désorientée, avant de comprendre où elle était. Elle n'était même pas au club. Elle était dans leur nouvel appartement, dans le Londres moldu. Le bruit qui s'échappait de la salle de bain lui indiqua que Severus devait être sous la douche.

Elle essaya de s'empêcher de pleurer, elle essaya vraiment, mais ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ce rêve, il semblait si réel, il était si bon. Et soudainement, l'absence de l'homme, même momentanée, était trop dure à endurer. Des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle s'assit, rouge, sensible et excitée par la chaleur qui emplissait son bas-ventre. Pourquoi n'était-ce qu'un rêve ? Ils étaient trop fatigués, la veille, et Hermione avait travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils n'avaient rien fait d'intime, et elle se retrouvait là, à pleurer.

Severus sortit de la salle de bain, remarqua immédiatement l'état de son amante et se précipita à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il gentiment en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle s'appuya sur lui et sanglota jusqu'à ce que les larmes s'arrêtent. Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, et se releva pour presser leurs deux front l'un contre l'autre. Severus sentit une pression contre son esprit, et s'ouvrit à elle pour qu'elle lui partage le souvenir de ce rêve.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient amants, et, contrairement à Lucius, Severus considérait qu'Hermione pouvait l'appeler son Maître ou son amant sans avoir recours à une cérémonie. Ils étaient fidèles quand il s'agissait du plaisir, et il avait passé la plupart de son temps dans son appartement. Ils étaient devenus très intimes, peut-être parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été dans les meilleures circonstances. Mais elle était devenue une compagne et une soumise précieuse à ses yeux. Et il la traitait comme si elle méritait ces deux titres.

« Chhhut, calme toi. Est-ce que tu pleures parce que le rêve t'a rappelé trop de souvenirs ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, mais elle secoua la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu alors ? Explique moi. » dit-il gentiment en caressant son dos et ses épaules.

Hermione rassembla ses pensées et accepta le verre d'eau qu'il pressait contre ses lèvres, prenant une petite gorgée qui rafraîchit sa gorge. « Ce... c'était si bon... trop bon, c'était juste un rêve. Et tu t'es arrêté, je savais que tu t'arrêterais... comme à chaque fois... » murmura-t-elle, maintenant que l'homme la tenait fermement dans ses bras. « Et tu me manquais, ton toucher comme ta présence... ça me manque d'être soumise... » ajouta-t-elle. Faire l'amour était une chose, être soumise à cette homme en était une autre, et elle s'attachait toujours à lui faire part de ce que son corps et son esprit désiraient.

Severus l'écouta et hocha la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que je t'emmènerai au club ce soir, et nous pourrons nous amuser comme dans ton rêve. Ça te plairait ? » demanda-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te forcer la main, c'est toi qui décide si... »

« Non, pas du tout. Je respecte ce dont tu as besoin, et je ferai ce dont tu as envie. Peut-être qu'il est temps de repousser tes limites, que tu y sois préparée ou non. Mais il faut que tu me fasses partager tes peurs et tes souhaits avant que nous allions aussi loin, » dit-il, car il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer de nouveau.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Merci, » soupira-t-elle, se sentant apaisée maintenant qu'il savait tout. « Il nous reste combien de temps ? »

« Une heure. Je prépare le café, et la salle de bain est libre, si tu veux te rafraîchir. J'aurais bien satisfait tes désirs maintenant, mais nous allons être en retard à la cérémonie. Je ne voudrais pas provoquer la colère du Survivant et de Lucius, » rit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et croisa les jambes pour atténuer son désir en baissant la tête. Ses sous-vêtements gris étaient mouillés, et une large tâche sombre montrait à quel point elle avait été excitée par ce rêve. Severus suivit son regard et haussa un sourcil.

« Eh bien, nous n'avons peut-être pas le temps de t'attacher, mais je ne peux pas refuser de satisfaire une si belle jeune femme... » il lui fit un clin d'oeil, et Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre son matelas, tandis que Severus explorait l'intérieur de ses cuisses du bout de la langue.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Harry tremblait un peu, ce qui faisait rire Hermione. « Calme toi, tout va être parfait, je te le promets, » lui sourit-elle.

La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer, ce serait privé, juste entre eux quatre. Lucius avait refusé que quiconque assiste à leurs vœux intimes, et avait seulement permis à Severus et Hermione de venir, à la demande d'Harry. Ils avaient tout préparé, et Harry avait donné son avis, mais Lucius s'était entièrement occupé de la seconde partie de la cérémonie.

« Et s'il me met ce collier, et qu'ensuite je le déçois ? Et s'il s'attend à quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais fait, comme preuve de mes vœux ? Hermione, et si je ne peux pas le faire, et qu'il m'enlève le collier ? » stressait Harry en se frottant le bras.

Ils étaient nus tous les deux, comme prévu, pour diverses raisons. Hermione aimait à penser que c'était surtout pour qu'Harry ne se sente pas trop seul, pour le mettre plus à l'aise, car il ne serait pas le seul à être nu. Mais ils étaient tous les deux si habitués à leur nudité que ce ne pouvait pas être uniquement ça. Le but principal était sûrement leur soumission bien établie. Les soumis nus et offerts au regard du maître, totalement habillé. Severus porterait sa plus belle robe noire, et Lucius porterait plutôt une lourde veste grise avec énormément de boutons, si elle analysait bien son esprit sadique.

Mais elle savait que tout se passerait bien. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et le serra dans ses bras. « Calme toi, Harry. Lucius ne ferait jamais ça. Il t'adore, te respecte, et ne te ferait jamais rien d'humiliant sans ta permission. Il connaît les règles qui vous lient. Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Severus est là pour témoigner. Pour s'assurer qu'il est un bon maître avec toi, qu'il ne te ferait jamais de mal sans ta permission. Et je suis là pour toi, pour que tu me dises tout ce dont tu as besoin, et pour te faire part de mes inquiétudes. Crois moi, s'il te fait du mal, je lui botterai le cul, Maître ou pas, » promit-elle, en réussissant finalement à le faire rire.

Elle le relâcha et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Maintenant, laisse moi voir ça, » dit-elle en se reculant.

La peau d'Harry brillait légèrement, grâce à l'huile parfumée dont elle l'avait aidé à s'enduire. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement soyeux, et il ne portait rien, mis à part le premier collier que Lucius lui avait donné. Il lui serait retiré pendant la cérémonie, et remplacé par celui que Severus avait apporté, en tant que témoin de Lucius.

Hermione partageait sa nudité, mais ne portait aucun collier. Seulement des bracelets sur ses poignets, signes de sa soumission et de la possession de Severus, comme l'homme le souhaitait. « Maintenant, respire un bon coup, et on y va, » dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Harry se calma et ils commencèrent à descendre le grand escalier de marbre. La pierre était froide sous leurs pieds, mais ils n'y portaient pas attention, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du petit salon privé où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Tout y avait été débarrassé, pour n'y laisser qu'eux, et les mots qu'ils prononceraient aujourd'hui. La porte s'ouvrit pour eux, et ils baissèrent instinctivement les yeux en serrant leurs mains plus fort, ils firent les 14 pas nécessaires pour se retrouver au centre de la pièce. Ils levèrent finalement la tête pour voir les deux hommes qui les attendaient silencieusement, habillés, comme Hermione le savait.

Harry retint un frémissement sous le regard intense de Lucius, mais ne rebaissa pas les yeux. Il ne se soumettait pas, mais montrait qu'il était fier d'entrer dans cette pièce en connaissance de cause. Severus se tenait un peu en retrait, portant un petit coussin vert foncé sur lequel était posé le collier. Il était magnifique, fait d'un doux cuir noir et élégant, d'une forme simple, mais luxueux. En son centre, deux pierres encadraient la boucle d'argent. Un rubis pour le soumis, et une émeraude pour son maître.

« Qui vient ici témoigner du lien dans lequel s'engage Harry Potter ? » demanda Severus, commençant ainsi la cérémonie.

« Moi, » dit clairement Hermione. « Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, témoigne aujourd'hui pour cet homme, surveille ce lien, et assure son bien-être sous la coupe de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, » dit-elle en serrant la main d'Harry.

Severus hocha la tête. « Harry James Potter, vous engagez vous dans ce lien de plein gré, le cœur honnête et fier d'être possédé par Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

« Oui, qu'il en soit ainsi, » répondit Harry en s'agenouillant, tandis qu'Hermione allait prendre place à genoux à côté de Severus.

Severus se tourna vers son ami. « Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, souhaitez vous vous lier à Harry James Potter durant cette cérémonie, selon les termes de votre contrat ? » demanda-t-il.

Lucius acquiesça solennellement. « Je le veux, et promets d'honorer le contrat, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Lucius baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme et releva doucement sa joue, pour observer les yeux verts en parlant, comme c'était son droit en tant que dominant. « Je te lie à moi, Harry James Potter, jusqu'à ce que nous décidions du contraire. Je te promets de te posséder d'une main de fer mais d'un cœur doux. Je te promets ma protection si besoin, et de prendre soin de toi à chaque fois que tu m'offriras ta soumission. Je te fais mien en ce jour, accepte ce collier, » finit-il en retirant le collier d'Harry, avant de le donner à Hermione.

Lucius prit le nouveau collier, et attendit qu'Harry prononce ses vœux. Harry essayait de retenir des larmes de joie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver là la première fois qu'ils s'étaient amusés ensemble. Maintenant, il lui offrait sa protection, et lui disait qu'il l'aimait, même si ce n'était pas de la manière la plus conventionnelle. Et il le voulait de tout son être.

« Je vous offre, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ma soumission. De cœur, d'esprit et de corps, à tous les instants où vous l'acceptez. Je promets de ne pas me rendre, mais de me soumettre par tous les moyens. J'accepte votre marque de possession, et votre protection, et je ne souhaite rien de plus en ce monde. Je promets de suivre vos mots, vos gestes, et d'abandonner tout contrôle pendant ma soumission, » dit-il clairement, même si quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, et lorsque le collier fut placé autour de son cou, il était content d'être déjà à genoux.

Hermione se leva à côté de Severus, et ils dirent en cœur. « Nous témoignons de votre lien en ce jour, et bénissons cette union à jamais. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Un hoquet de joie s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry, et Lucius le prit dans ses bras. Il était officiellement son maître. Il le posséderait et prendrait soin de lui, lui promettant douleur, plaisir, et sécurité pendant sa soumission, en écoutant ses propres souhaits. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi heureux. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà pensé que la vie pouvait être ainsi.

Severus sourit à Hermione qui frissonnait près de lui. Il détacha sa cape et la plaça sur ses épaules pour la garder au chaud, maintenant que la cérémonie était terminée. Il rit lorsque le Griffondor la prit dans ses bras et serra la main de Lucius. Il était heureux pour son ami, et prenait son rôle de témoin au sérieux. Même s'il était bon avec le fils de Lily, s'il était un maître expérimenté, il serait surveillé, et ils le savaient.

Hermione embrassa Harry sur la joue. « Allez, va avec ton maître. Tu le peux enfin, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille, partageant sa joie.

C'était l'heure. Ils avaient leurs nouvelles vies, leur nouveau bonheur et offraient à deux hommes qui avaient vus la guerre comme eux leur cadeau le plus précieux. Leur soumission...

FIN.


End file.
